The crow's Wing ( Karasu no Tsubasa )
by yayuijun
Summary: Minako Oda was raised by the Ryuseikai (yakuza) clan after saved Hideo Takiya's life when she was little. After junior high she decided to live by her own and have been close friend with Tokio and Serizawa . Despite her high IQ , her dream is to become a great musician. One day, she meet back with her long lost adopted brother, Genji and how he hates him since the incident .
1. authors note

Author's note

It's 2015 and Im still not over with Crow Zero. And recently I've beem watching a lot of new J-drama and had lead me back to old Japanese dramas and movies. I was kinda young to understand crow zero during the movie released but Im so intrigued to make a fanfic for this now. I REALLY LIKE SERIZAWA than Genji . And the actor (Takayuki Yamada) play as him make me love him more. Serizawa is the true leader for me. Why I choose Satomi Ishihara for the heroine?. Because she acted in the same drama/movies with them as a lover before. So that's WHY .I ship them so much. Plus there're so cute together . but this fanfic is more on Minako X Serizawa since Genji have Ruka Aizawa. :P

Furthermore, just need to point out her appearance of Minako Oda(Satomi Ishihara) she wears the black sailor with red scaft school uniform like the picture above . her hair supposed to be longer and tied low and rest it on her shoulder.


	2. part 1

Arigatou – thank you

Kisama – you (rude way)

Itai- Ouch

Ano-Umm

Daijoubu ka ? – are you okay?

Baka- idiot

Kuso Yaro- Bastard

Shimatta – Darn it

"Tokio , why aren't you answering my calls? That idiot pointy eye brows too" the girl pouted then turns to a worrying face while still pressing hard on the keypad of her white flip phone. A flock of crows flew across her head caught her attention as she raise her chin and watches it gradually getting far away up to the sky. She smiled. Seeing birds flying freely make her voluntarily happy for some reason .

* _plop_ *

A warm white liquid substance fell on her shoulder startled her.

"WHAT THE FU-!"

"minako-chan? You forgot your bento box !" A voice was echoed from inside the house.

"Aohh! Hai! Gomenasai Ruka-san I almost forgot! Arigatou !" Minako walk back to the front door hastily while wiping off the bird poop using some tissues from her pocket.

"wait , two bentos? Wow you sure have a big appetite." Ruka was amazed as she gave the wraped bentos to Minako.

" Im visiting a friend. He just discharged from the hospital today. Ittikimasu" she forms a warm smile and bowed before make a move.

"Ouhh? Hurry up ! your boyfriend is waiting for you" Ruka teased from short distant .

"He's not my BOYFRIEND!" Minako glance back .

"Oh and good luck at tonight's performance Ruka-san"

"Arigatou. Don't skip school okay? Take care bye!"

"HOLY COW Im way to late !" She looked at her casio wrist watch as she ran quickly to the near exit turn and suddenly she accidentally bump into one of yakuza's punk and spoil his white coat with hot coffee . The other member of the yakuza was shocked by the unexpected arrival.

"Ah itai itai itai !

"Ano… daijoubu ka?"one of the yakuza member asked bluntly .

" Kisama !" the man growled with anger.

"Oh my god Im so so so sorry. Im in a hurry right now and I didn't see you there" Minako gave her lowest bow . However , the punks aren't willing to accept her carelessness as he roughly grasped her black hair and pull close to his mischievous face.

"Oh too bad ,we're not going to let you go just like that. you have to exchange _this_ shirt with _that_ body"

"ew…"she murmured with disgusts face .

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? "

"Ah ! Itai ! you're hurting me !" she whimpered and trying to think other way to run away from the scene. Then she finally figure it out while she look up and point her index finger to the sky.

"AH! IS THAT A FYING PIG?

 **WHAT?"** the yakuza was completely distracted by the foul statement and headbutt the guy and make an escape.

Minako ran like a mad woman while still holding the bento sets with full care. She look back and seeing no one could catch up to her high speed .

"hahah! Baka !"

Out of the blue , she was push from aside by that same yakuza guy and fell to the ground.

" Itte !" Minako exclaimed , holding the pain in . She slowly opens her eyes and saw her bento sets is upside down and she look at it with disbelief. She couldn't care less about the scratches she's having on the knees and cuts on her palm. That was it . Her boiling point .

" _I MADE THAT FREAKING BENTO FOR 3 HOURS, KUSO YARO_!"

She throws one strong punch on the mouth making his teeth falling one by one.

" _Shimatta…I I lost control again ._ " she thought herself , stared at her bloody fist .

Footsteps gradually grow louder when the yakuza brought in more reinforcement.

"come on , really ? just because of that stupid coffee?" She let out a heavy sigh .

" Damn you ! don't you run away ! bitch !

"Did he just call me bitch? okay , calm yourself Minako . you promise not get into fight now." She closes her eyes, furrowing her browns. Out of know where she heard someone calling from the horn speaker near her .

 **"** **SERIZAWA ! CHICKEN !"**

Eh… _Tamao?"_


	3. part 2

Part 2 .

A helmet rolls over to her feet from the other side. Curious , she take few steps forward to the bike sound without any care about the yakuza punks at the back and examined the guy with black school uniform side profile who was on the Honda ST50 Dax , making a sharp gaze in front of him.

"Isnt that Tokio's bike? Since when he-"

"Oie !"

She turns around with annoyed face when her sentences was interrupt by a throwing objects by them. Thank you her fast reflex , she dodged it spontaneously .

"stop shouting and throwing things, ugh…" she picked up the silver colored helmet as she rush to sits swiftly on the back seat of the bike without Serizawa's conscious .

Serizawa's body jolted by the unexpected meet up with Minako at the back , panicking.

" ohaiyou , Tamao ! oh what a coincidence .Gommene , but Im running from those punks , so~…."

"Haa?! Oie , you better get off-" he didn't finished his words when he sees a group of yakuza punks starts running and roared like a barbaric people. There's no turning back now.

"Shit, hurry wear that helmet" Serizawa rolled his eyes to his real opponent far infront of him. Minako quickly clip on the helmet and turn her head to the incoming ambush from the side and mocking them by let out her tough as she pull down her soft eye bag.

"Hahah ! Sayonara suckers!" The bike began to move as Serizawa changes it's gear and ride it straight to the car without any facial expression.

"umm..Tamao, what are you doing?" her caution was ignored completely.

"Oi! Baka ,"

"Just stay silent"

Minako was speechless as she rolls her eyes after hearing his short respond. She look back to Serizawa yet again , reaching her hand slowing to his school uniform on the waist and grasp it firmly. She knows that Serizawa always have a way to survive, she closes her eyes gently and believe in him . The next few second , a loud crash violently hurt her eardrums and the car was literally flew upside down for avoiding Serizawa, who was still calm like water . Minako rapidly opens her eyes and was astound by what just happened. She laugh even more when the same car almost ramp the punks , who was making the hideous shocking face .Serizawa look back at the mess had made and immediately voice out .

" HAHA! Don't diss the poor !"

" Awewsome as ever, Tamao! Now that they're gone , put me down" she requested. Serizawa attempt to change the gear but that part fell off to the ground without warning. Later, the brake lever of the bike broke off from its original place , swinging loosely. Serizawa was panic trying to keep the parts in together as Minako noticed the situation become worst. She embraces the bento boxes closely as Serizawa still in lost control of the bike and brought her to his school , Suzuran High School . He kicks a bicycle that was on the way of the school entrance and said .  
"Minako , get off from the bike !"

"what?!"

"Out of the way !" Serizawa shouted to the man in black jersey . He ride it around the school field just to hold back the speed. Every student was eyeing on the couple from the school building. Minako become aware the speed of bike decreases and jump off from the bike. She couldn't balance herself off and roll over as she landed , revealing her upper thigh but she swiftly brush her skirt .

"that's why I hate wearing skirts" she mumbled with annoyance . Still on the dry ground, she remembered something .

" **MY BENTO** ? where is my-" her mouth was widely open when she saw one of the lid of the bento box opened , exposing the food inside to the soil ground .

"darn it"

Minako! You okay?" serizawa yelled from a far .

"yeah , yeah ! Im okay…" as Minako stand up gently, she felt a shadow approaching her .

" ** _Minako?"_**

" That voice…. Shit"


	4. part 3

Daijoubu – are you okay?

Ano- umm

Kawaii – cute

Bakayarou – idiot

So so – yeah yeah

Chotto matte – wait a moment

Ja mata ne – So see ya

Yoshaa! - Yahoo

"ano.. Im not Minako. You got the wrong person." She quickly brings her hair to cover her whole face as she stand up, brushing off the dirt on her school uniform.

"who's she ?" Hiromi Kirishima , the first year student raise a question to the crowd after witnessing Minako's presence on the scene .

"Oh , She is called "the wing" of Serizawa's army. No one dare to touch her or else you'll have to face the King of the beasts and our that other senior, Tokio Tatsukawa. Rumor says that she was raised by a Yakuza clan." The masked student beside him, Honjo Toshiaki notified .

"You know a lot"

"heh , it's all over the school , man."

"Kawaiii ne!" said a random student. "Bakayarou ! don't be fool by that cute face of her. She's hella strong for a girl, believe me" someone scolded. Genji just stood there staring at her lies silently , until few punch was appear to him from left to right and he finish it with his final knuckle blow. He pulls back his undercut hair and look at his defeated opponent.

"Arent these my guests?" Serizawa walk slowly and finally voice up after he witness Genji's badass action.

"How should I know" Genji arrogantly replied.

"I haven't seen you before"

"Im new here" he acknowledged him briefly. One of the yakuza behind him was trying to stand up from his fall and pull out a knife but was distracted by the incoming police sirens. Numbers of police cars barged in the school entrance .Looking at the situation, he fold his arm to his back to hide the knife as he moves his feet slowly to the side . everyone's eyes was focusing to Detective Yoshinobu Kuroiwa , who got out from the police car with severe injuries on his bandaged head , following by other police man at the back.

"SERIZAWA !"the man shouted angrily from distance. After few seconds of staring , Serizawa gave in and starts to pick up his feet . Genji was taken aback when that detective stated Serizawa's name .

"You're Serizawa Tamao?"

"so so" he walk past by Genji .

"Tamao…." Minako muttered as she trail her eyes to Serizawa.

"look like we've come to one crazy school" one student with the military haircut exclaimed. Harumi glace his eyes as he slightly turns his head to him

"What was that about concurring it, Squid Head?"

Serizawa walk closer the the detective and said

"leave the girl alone. She got nothing to do with this" He warned the injured detective. The man nodded and pushed Serizawa's back to the car but he quickly holds the car's roof molding to glance his soon-to-be challenger, Genji. After that , he rolled his eyes to Minako and give his reassure smirk before entering the police car. She knows from that smirk of his , she'd be safe from any authorities so she smile back. Minako predicted things like this would happen every time she spend her day , even few hour with Tokio especially Serizawa and yet she choose to stick to them. She know what's coming after that. It's time to bring out 'that' money to bail Suzuran's king of beasts. She realized that it's the time for her to leave Suzuran and start to pick up her stuff on the ground.

" It's been 3 years, huh?" Genji blurt out when Minako walk right pass him .She ignore him completely. Seems like Genji didn't buy her lame disguise so she drop the act right away.

"That old man wants to see you badly" he added .

She nailed her feet from walking further after Genji's words and clenches her bloody fist.

"hee? I wonder why?" she sneered and continue to exit Suzuran school .

-at the police station—

"so where to sign it again?"Tokio asked to the police woman on the reception desk.

"Thank you Maam. Im sorry about our friend causing you guys a lot of trouble" Minako bowed .A click sound of the door catches their attention and seeing Serizawa scratching his head walk out from the custody room.

"Tamao , Daijoubu ka?" Tokio gave his concern look when he sees blood from Serizawa's head from the earlier incident.

"If you keep doing this , Minako's money gonna-"

"Don't worry , Tokio . It's not a big deal." She cut in.

"As for your pointy brows, can you deal with your daily life without any serious fight? I don't mind seeing all the action and shit but dont get to that kind of fight. You almost kill that dude" she scolded him as they walk out from the police station.

"well, look who's talking. I didn't ask you to use your money" Serizawa respond sarcastically. She was shocked but later she realizes it what she did that morning was no different than him and accept his cold statement.

"Oi! Tamao, that money she used—"

" Chotto matte Tokio ! Im using 'that' money—arghh!" she roughly pull tokio's white shirt , making her earlier cuts at the market open and bleed through her poor bandage .

"Minako ? are you okay? What happen?" Tokio immediately goes closer to her and grabs her palm. Serizawa race himself to them after hearing Minako's groan.

"darn it , why does it have to bleed now" she whimpered as she holds the pain.

"It was those yakuza punks this morning, wasn't?" he sternly questioned.

Serizawa always know what's wrong and what made it wrong but Minako tries to avoid more chaos between the yakuza punks and Serizawa. Her eyes was looking down from left to right , thinking hard on how to deceive him .

" EHhh? Hahahah! Stop joking around. I was so clumsy preparing the bento for you guys and cut myself in accident." She giggled as she tries to place a convincing smile .

"ah ! sadly the bentos are ruin completely when I did a short visit at your school. It can't be help , right? " she sighed .

Tokio gave his short stare to her, hearing the information but more unease with her open wound.

"Let's go and get that hand properly bandage, Minako . You're coming Tamao?" he turn his head to Serizawa , who was still unconvinced.

"you guys head first , I have other business to handle" He informed briefly before lighting up his cigarette .

"you hungry Tokio?" he added .

"Uhh,,, No . Why?"

"Yoosha ! I guess you wouldn't mind if I take these two then." Serizawa snatched the wrapped bentos unexpectedly from Minako's hand "arigatou naa. " he simpered while showing the boxes to her and left them speechless .

"Oie ! you cant eat that ! the food inside is upside down like the car this morning . the taste aren't nice anymore . Give it back ! Tamao!" Minako began to run to him , not bothering about the injuries .

"it's still food you know. Ja mata ne.!" he waved his hand without looking at them. She stopped and watches Serizawa walk away.

"He's gonna do it . isn't he" Tokio walks toward her with his hands inside his pockets " both of us know him right?" He simply remarked .

" You're lying to me too , Minako . God , seriously you two..." Serizawa mumbled with a hurtful tone .


End file.
